Perfect For Each Other
by wereleopard
Summary: Jack realises what Ianto means to him. Story lottery challenge Fire


bTitle:/b Perfect For Each Other

bAuthor:/b Werelopard58

bFandom:/bTorchwood

bCharacters:/b Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

bPairing:/bJanto

bGenre:/b Romance

bRating:/bPG

bPrompt:/bfire lj user="story_lottery"

bSummary:/bJack realises what Ianto means to him

bSpoilers:/bAll of Torchwood

bWarning(s):/bm/m

bWord Count:/b 1045

bDisclaimer:/b I do not own anything belonging to Torchwood

The roaring fire sent out a beautiful glow, the flames flickering making patterns across the wall of the cottage they were staying in. The heat from the fireplace was keeping their bodies warm so there was no need for blankets. Jack smiled as he moved ever so slightly so he was able to sit up and look down at the man next to him, naked and asleep on the rug that they had made love on earlier.

The firelight's reflection danced across Ianto's skin, the soft colours caressing his face making his lover look ethereal, a dream, actually more like a fantasy that Jack's mind had conjured up.

It was true Ianto was perfect, perfect for him. His young lover had faults, everyone did but the two of them complimented each other. They were the two sides of a coin. They merged together. One was loud, where the other was quiet. One was mortal and one immortal.

The thought of Ianto's mortality brought Jack anguish. Knowing that one day he couldn't do this. Be loved by this amazing man. He was going to be so lost and alone.

His heart ached with the pain knowing the one day it was going to happen and this feeling was only getting stronger the more time he spent with Ianto and falling deeper and deeper in love. Jack had no intention of stopping. He wasn't going to push Ianto away. If he did, he knows that it would be his one big regret that would be with him for eternity.

At least this way the memories of their time together would have to help him get through. So Jack needed to make as many as he could. Jack's smile grew as he remembered the things that they had done. Ianto was willing to give most things a try and who knew what a creative mind Mr Jones had.

Ianto sighed and moved. His eyes still closed. He turned towards Jack automatically, as if he needed Jack's body against his own. It seemed that Ianto could always sense where Jack was even when he was asleep.

The bruises that covered Ianto were nearly completely faded unlike the memory. It was burned into Jack's mind. His heart had stopped when he saw the man he loved bruised and battered.

Ianto had gone missing on a mission. Someone had grabbed him and taken him. It was a random act of violence. There was no rhyme of reason and that is what made this terrifying.

It had affected his lover. Ianto was ready, in his own way for being attacked or killed on the job but this had been different.

Jack had been afraid to ask him if they had hurt him in any other way. Ianto had just smiled at him and told him he was a little bruised from the beating but they hadn't hurt him in any other way. That was he realised how deeply in love he was, this was definitely the forever kind.

Ianto would never be a part of his tawdry sex tales. When he told stories of Ianto Jones it would be of love, of loyalty, pain and laughter. Their making love would not be something told to entertain. It would be something kept in his heart and his memories for those long nights when he would think that he couldn't go on. All Jack would need to do was remember Ianto and it would give him the strength to make things better.

"Jack." A soft sleepy voice said.

Jack turned his gaze back onto the younger man and smiled. "Hey sleepy head I thought you had more stamina." Jack laughed and winked at him trying to push away those lonely and painful thoughts.

Ianto looked at him speculatively. "You looked deep in thought. It was a very serious look."

"It's nothing." Jack sighed as he reached out and touched Ianto's face.

Ianto sat up his face full of worry. "Jack what's wrong?"

"I could have lost you Ianto." Jack whispered his voice breaking.

"Oh Cariad, I'm here." The young Welshman placed a kiss on his lover's lips.

"I know but…" Jack stopped for a moment. "It made me realise."

"Realise what?" Ianto took hold of Jack's hand.

"How much I love you, how it will break me when I lose you. Your life is so short."

"Yes it is that is why we have to make the most of it, together. Enjoy what we have and the love we share."

Jack's eyes searched Ianto's. "We share? You…" He stopped suddenly.

"You idiot of course I love you." Ianto laughed, which died quickly.

"Ianto what's wrong, did I make a mistake?" Jack's heart seemed to stop, fear clutched at it. Had be been wrong about them? Had he fallen for a man who didn't want a relationship with him?

"I never thought you would ever love me, it always seemed to be Gwen. One word from you and she would have done anything to be with you." Ianto looked down.

"I don't understand what about Gwen?" Jack was completely lost.

"It was the way you reacted to her all of those looks and the jealousy. It seemed to add up that you loved her." Ianto said simply.

"What exactly were you then?" Jack asked getting little annoyed.

"I believe Owen said a part-time shag." Ianto looked over at Jack and saw his eyes flash with anger. "I disagreed, said it was more. I knew it was but it never occurred to me that you would ever love me. I thought one day you would find someone else and move on."

"What the hell." Jack shouted.

Ianto looked shocked. "What are you getting angry about?"

"It's because of how little you think of yourself. Why would I leave you to be with Gwen, to be with anyone else?" Jack took hold of Ianto's face in the palm of his hands and kissed him passionately. "Ianto Jones you are all I want and need no one else compares to you."

Ianto blushed. "Jack I."

"You complete me Ianto, you are perfect for me." Jack laughed hugging him tightly.

"No Jack we are perfect for each other." Ianto whispered as he pulled Jack back down to the rug.

The End


End file.
